


Take Care Of Yourself

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: After Angel Dust's secret is revealed his afterlife gets an unexpected change
Comments: 215
Kudos: 6





	Take Care Of Yourself

Angel Dust was sitting on his bed reading comments from people who saw his last performance. 

Suddenly Vaggie walked up to his room and knocked. Angel winced as he moved to sit up in intense pain. 

"Come in" He barely managed to get out. Vaggie entered and sat on his bed she became concerned with the way he was acting

"Angel...I've been worried about you recently...Charlie is as well." Vaggie stated. Angel blushed. Did they catch on to him? He tried to play it off by being rocky like usual when he was talking to her

"Oh yeah and how can you tell? Your gaydar set that off?" He teased. Normally that would annoy Vaggie but Vaggie was truly concerned so she went on anyway

"I can tell by you wincing in pain all the time and your sitting down alot...what's wrong?" Vaggie asked concerned. She pur her hand on his shoulder to tell him she was their for him. 

Angel bit his lip. He wasnt ready to reveal this to her and yet he knew he wouldbt be able to keep it hidden forever also he needed help. Angel finally spoke

"I have arthritis...its been developing for some time." Angel admitted sheepishly. Vaggie was taken aback and did a double take furrowing her brow

"You mean to tell me that..you've been dancing while having this condition....and lying saying your fine meanwhile your wrecking yourself?" Vaggie asked shocked he was not following any doctor advice. Angel let out a bitter laugh

"Hey the pain isnt stopping me" Angel laughed. Vaggie became shocked and enraged Angel would laugh about that. 

"Angel that's not funny at all. You mean to tell me you've been DANCING with this?" Vaggie said concerned for him while shocked to bits. 

"What else am I supposed to do Vaggie? Tell Valentino? I would be punished or even abandoned" Angel said annoyed that Vaggie would suggest that. 

"Angel you can live here if your abandoned by Valentino you dont have to pay for food or anything its given for free. Angel your body is telling you to stop. You need to stop" She lectured him concerned. 

"Tough luck. Valentino would steal my pain pills. I'm trapped Vaggie dont you understand?" Angel exclaimed with frustration. Vaggie frowned and sighed. 

"Angel the situation you are in is toxic. Your pushing yourself when what you need is rest...lots of it...is your body screaming in pain after every day of work?" She asked

"It hurts like hell" Angel said letting out another bitter laugh.

"Then that means you need to stop...you need to stand up to Valentino and run away or just run away" Vaggie suggested. Angel decided to throw cold water on that plan

"He'd find the hotel and destroy it I'm not risking it" Angel said shaking his head. Vaggie let out and annoyed laugh. 

Angel Charlie has her fathers powers she would destroy Valentino" Vaggie suggested. Angel face palmed. 

"Your forgetting the fact that Vox would go after her. It ain't happening toots." Angel said shaking his head. Vaggie sighed and pinched her nose in frustration. 

"So how the hell do you manage the pain? Dancing while having a condition like that must be hell" Vaggie asked really needing to know. Angel Dust sighed rolling his eyes

"I go to physical therapy okay?" Angel asked annoyed. Vaggie felt a bit better hearing that. 

"Good keep doing that. But your therapist needs to know you are forced to dance" Vaggie said crossing her arms. 

"They do and they always tell me not to do it and I told them the same things I told you" Angel said frustrated. 

"Then I'm going to find someway to get you out of your contract then. You shouldn't have to deal with that" Vaggie proclaimed serious about it. Angel laughed but wished her luck. 

"Good luck with that" He muttered not believing it will work. Vaggie went to work to do just that and told Charlie what he had been hiding. Vaggie finally had Charlie scare Valentino into submission and Valentino finally released Angel from his clutches. A few days later Angel was talking to both of them. 

"I cant thank you guys enough...I think if I had continued I would have made myself worse" He said shaking his head. 

"Well we couldnt let you continue not after what you revealed. Angel your going to take better care of yourself from here in out...not only are you going to quit drugs with our help but manage your condition" Charlie explained. Angel nodded and sighed. 

"Dont force yourself to dance ever again. We will support you financially Charlie is loaded with cash your going to get the help you need" Vaggie stated. Angel Dust nodded. 

I know I know. And i promise I'll go to those physical and well...mental therapy sessions to...i really feel like i want to go actually i did to much that was bad for my health and mental health" Angel said wincing from standing again. 

"Its a good start...we are rooting for you Angel" Charlie stated. Angel nodded and went to sit down honestly glad that he didnt have to work anymore. Now the long process to heal could be begin


End file.
